Demonic Weaponry
The ability to create and/or wield powerful unholy weapons. Sub-power of Demonic Constructs. Variation of Power Weaponry and Demonic Object. Opposite to Divine Weaponry. Also Called *Demonic Tool *Devil Arms (Devil May Cry series)/Tool/Weaponry *Satanic/Unholy Weaponry *Weapons Of Hell Capabilities Users can create and/or wield any weaponry imbued with incredible demonic power and make it so that no one is capable of using the weapons except for those who are worthy of its power. The exact power the weapon possesses highly varies on the type of demonic force that empowers it, it can either be capable of small yet efficient feats or possess power that is capable of controlling vast forces of the demonic plane. Applications *Absolute Attack: The weapon is capable of bypassing any type of defense as well as leveling entire landscapes in a single strike. **Conceptual Attacks: Use the weapon to rewrite or outright destroy the natural concepts of the human and demonic plane. *Absolute Defense: The weapon acts as the perfect guard for any type of attack, making it virtually invincible. *Adaptive Weaponry: The weapon is capable of adjusting to any situation. *Corruption Inducement: The weapon is capable of bringing out the worst of the user and possibly allow the user to bring the worst out of others. **Corruption Empowerment: Draw strength from powerful corruptive forces *Demonic Empowerment: In some cases, the weapon is even capable of absorbing demonic power in order to grow stronger. *Demonic Force Manipulation: The weapon is capable of control vast incredible demonic powers and malevolent forces that are capable of mass destruction and manipulation of the very scales of reality. **Demonic Element Manipulation:Take control of powerful demonic, destructive elements as well as infuse one's weapons with them. **Demonic Energy Manipulation: The weapon is capable of controlling an unlimited reservoir of destructive demonic energy. **Demonic Magic :The user's weapons are imbued with powerful satanic magic that allows to gain control over demonic forces. **Demonic Infusion: The user is able to channel the demonic energy into their weapon(s). *Divine Slayer: The weapon is powerful enough to kill gods. *One-Man Army: The user is able to become an unstoppable team of one with little to no equal. *Power Manifestation: The weapon may be a manifested physical form of one's power. *Powerful Objects: The weapon can enhance one's previous assets to innumerable levels of power. *Reanimation/Resurrection: The weapon is capable of bringing the dead back to life under the user's control. *Weapon Manipulation: The user able to bend the weapon to their will. **Weapon Transmutation: The user able to take the form of their weapon and shift it into the form of another, fitting it for any situation. **Weapon Summoning/Weapon Calling: The user can call their weapon to them from afar. *Weaponry Refinement: The user can utilize supernatural means to enhance the strength and power of their weapon. *Worthiness Enchantment: Surround the weapon with enchanted magic that prevents it from being wielded by anyone unless they are deemed worthy of its power. Variations * Demonic Blade Construction * Demonic Bow Construction * Demonic Polearm Construction * Demonic Whip Generation Associations *Almighty Object Fusion *Demonic Artillery *Demonic Constructs *Demonic Object *Divine-Demonic Weaponry *Demonic Metal Manipulation *Hell-Fire Weaponry *Power Weaponry *Powerful Objects *Supernatural Weapon Proficiency Limitations *May be equaled by Divine Weaponry. *The weapon may be overwhelmed by another weapon of greater power. *May require a host. *Weapon may overwhelm the will of the wielder. Trivia * Despite their opposing nature, if the user were to posses a divine weapon and use them simultaneously, the combined power of the two weapons would be almost immeasurable. Known Users Known Demonic Weapons Gallery Devil May Cry 3 SE - DMC3 Dante.png|Dante (Devil May Cry) wields the Rebellion, a magical sword given to him by his father, The Dark Knight Sparda, and which serves as a physical manifestation of his power. Nero with Yamato.jpg|Being the son of Vergil, Nero (Devil May Cry 4) is able to wield his weapon, the katana Yamato. DMC Sparda by Billy B. Saltzman.jpg|The Dark Knight Sparda (Devil May Cry) is a legendary demon who once wielded the weapon named after him, an indestructible sword imbued with his own demonic power. File:Janemba Dimension Sword.png|Janemba (Dragon Ball series) wields the Dimension Sword. Given that it was created by Janemba, the sword was capable of unleashing powerful energy slashes, cutting through virtually anything, and opening dimensional portals. Siegfried_wielding_6_swords.jpg|Siegfried (Highschool DxD) wielded a total of five Demon Swords including ... Gram.jpg|...Gram, the Sword of the Sun and the strongest Demon Sword... Siegfried_wielding_Balmung_and_Nothung_with_his_Twice_Critical.jpg|...Balmung and Nothung... Tyrifing.jpg|...Tyrifing... Dainsleif.jpg|...and Dainsleif. Tessaiga.png|Inuyasha (InuYasha) wields the Tessaiga, which has anti-yōkai barrier that prevents any demon other than Inuyasha from wielding it, can kill 100 demons in one strike, redirect demonic energies, and absorb demonic energies and abilities to convert them into a cutting nature. Sesshōmaru wielding Tenseiga.png|Sesshōmaru (InuYasha) wields the Tenseiga, which was once a part of Tessaiga, which can resurrect 100 beings in one swing. It can kill beings who were not from the world of the living, such as spirits, hellhounds, and the undead... Sesshomaru Tokijin.jpg|...he also wielded Tōkijin, an incredibly powerful sword forged from the fangs of Goshinki by Kaijinbō. It could use Kenatsu to attack in the form of energy needles, waves, blasts, and its destructive Dragon Strike. Sesshomaru Bakusaiga.png|... after regaining his left arm, he gained the Bakusaiga, the physical manifestation of his power. It can decompose any organic material while negating any regenerative abilities, and unleash powerful demonic energy that is capable of destroying 1,000 demons. Hiten Raigekijin.JPG|Hiten (InuYasha) wielded the Raigekijin, a spear focused and increased his lightning abilities. In addition to being augmented by the shards of the Shikon Jewel, the spear was able to project powerful lightning bolts that were to break chunks of mountains and incinerate entire armies. Koga's Goraishi.jpg|Kōga (InuYasha) wields the Goraishi, a powerful heirloom from his Yōrō clan ancestors. The claws are able to project energy waves that rival even the Tessaiga's Wind Scar. Bankotsu Banryu.jpg|Bankotsu (InuYasha) wielded the halberd Banryū, weapon that rivaled Tessaiga in both size and strength, enhanced by four shards the Shikon Jewel. After absorbing the wrath 1000 humans and 1000 demons, it became a demonic weapon that turned the hatred of those who were killed by it into demonic energy. Hoshiyomu with the Naginata of Kenkon.jpg|Hoshiyomi (InuYasha) wielded the Naginata of Kenkon, a powerful weapon forged from the souls of 222 demons. With the immense power, the naginata was able to manipulate the Heavens and the Earth. File:Tōshū_wielding_Dakki.png|Tōshū (InuYasha) wielding Dakki, a sword crafted from a scale of the dragon Ryūjin. The sword possessed the power to absorb demonic energy. Unfortunately, Tōshū being a human made the demonic energy corrupt his body and mind, eventually resulting in his death. Takemaru with Sounga.png|Takemaru (InuYasha) was resurrected by and wielded Sō'unga, a powerful sword once wielded by the Inu no Taishō. The sword can reanimate corpses, summon the souls of the dead, open a pathway to the underworld, and create it most dangerous and powerful attack, Gokuryūha... SoungaArmor.jpg|...creating a body of it's own with immense strength and demonic power. Ryura Swords.png|Ryūra (InuYasha) wielded Fūjinga and Raijinga. With the two swords, Ryūra was able to geneate powerful gust and blasts of wind for offense and defense, and to call down powerful lightning bolts. Kyora_flies_1.png|Kyōra (InuYasha) weilded the Crimson Demon Fan. When the fan was in his possesion, Kyōra was to channel his fire powers and demonic energy into it in order to cyclones of flame and create birds of fire. Thunder_Cannon.jpg|Jūra (InuYasha) wielded the Thunder Cannon, a powerful weapon that was able to fire endless rounds of thunder blasts. Phantom summons Allu Mage.GIF|Phantom (Marchen Awakens Romance) is in possession of Allu Majuu, a demon changed to a halberd. Doku.jpg|Doku (Ninja Gaiden) is a powerful lord of the Great Fiends of Vigoor Empire who wields the Dark Dragon Blade, a weapon that was carved from the bones and infused with the soul of the Dark Dragon. With each person slain by it, its power grows. Doku with Kitetsu.jpg|Doku (Ninja Gaiden) also wielded the Kitetsu, a cursed Tachi that feeds on the souls of those slain by its blade. Murai Devil Incarnate.gif|After aquiring the Dark Dragon Blade, Murai (Ninja Gaiden) was turned into the Devil Incarnate, gaining incredible speed, strength, and became able to posses the power of the Dark Dragon. NG2 Genshin.jpg|Genshin (Ninja Gaiden) is the powerful and ruthless ruler of the Black Spider Clan who wields the Blade of the Archfiend, a weapon that possesses the magic of the Arch Fiend, Vazadah and is as powerful as Ryu Hayabusa's True Dragon Sword. Scanty and Kneesocks.png|Scanty and Kneesocks (Panty and Stocking with Gaterbelt) wield demonic weapons that are formed from their respective garments, Double Gold Lacytanga and Double Gold Spandex. The weapons are capable of strengthening a demon's power as well as go up against Panty's and Stocking's Backlace and Stripe I and II. Demon_blade_akujiki.jpg|Akujiki (Shinobi) is a powerful demonic sword wielded by the leaders of the Oboro Clan. It feeds on the Yin of defeated enemies and converts it into cutting power, and if left unfed, it will drain the life and soul of its wielder. Nightmare SCIV.png|Nightmare (Soul series) carries Soul Edge, a powerful demonic weapon that is well known for stealing the souls of anyone unfortunate to be at the end of its blade. With every soul or fragment of Soul Edge collected, both Nightmare's and the sword's power increases. Ganon's Trident.png|In many of his incarnations, Ganon (The Legend of Zelda series) wields the Trident, an ancient weapon crafted for evil purposes. Not only does the weapon give Ganon terrible power, but aslo acts as a powerful conduit for his evil magic. DSword.png|Demise (The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword) carries a powerful sword that is actually the true form of his underling, Ghirahim. The sword rivals that of Link's Master Sword in both magic and appearance. Kaycee_H.png|Kaycee (Valkyrie Crusade) wields both a holy and a evil/unholy blade. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Weapon Powers Category:Items Category:Offensive Abilities Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Demonic Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries Category:Transcendent Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Enhancements